The Memories of an Angel
by chibi mitsukai
Summary: Kratos Aurion: Ex-seraph of Cruxis. After freeing Anna from the Asgard Ranch, he flees from his prior life as one of the angels of the world. His only companions are his lover, his pet, and occasionally Yuan, his dear friend. This is his story. -Kranna-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Tales of Symphonia fanfic. Its not as long as I would like it to be, but I plan to have the next chapter up quickly.**

**Please review if you liked it. Constuctive critisism (wow I hope that's spelled right) is welcome, but flaming is not. Yes, that's right, flamers will be hunted down and burned to a crisp. Kratos says so.**

**Disclaimer: Tales does not belong to Mitsukai. **

The angel sighed. He was stretched out on a bed in his quarters in the Holy City. He really had no idea why there was even a bed there. It wasn't as if he needed sleep. Perhaps he had had it placed here long ago, as a memento of his past, a reminder of his humanity. Ah...but he couldn't remember. One forgets such insignificant details when one has lived for over 4,000 years.

_But you don't forget the major things, _the angel thought to himself. _Such as training a young half-elf and going on a journey to save the world. Or falling in love with someone and having a child..._

"A child who I willingly betrayed a mere seventeen years later," he whispered. "Oh Anna, I've done a terrible thing."

The door to his room opened and a female angel entered the room. "Lord Kratos, may I have permission to speak?" she asked, head bowed.

Kratos looked sadly at her. She had a voice that was as blank as her mind. "You may."

"Lord Yggdrasill wishes to speak to you alone."

Kratos was careful not to let his disgust show on his face or in his voice. "What about?"

The angel bowed lower. "It is not my place to know such details, my lord."

Kratos nodded. "I see. Very well then, you may go."

When the angel had left the room, Kratos let the memories come flooding back to him.

_When he had first met Mithos, the man now known as Yggdrasill, he had still been human. He had been traveling through a forest when he had heard the cries of a young child. He had found a little boy, huddled by a tree stump, sobbing._

_Kratos had approached him. "What is the matter?"_

_The child scrambled backwards. "Don't hurt me!" he cried._

_Kratos frowned. "Why would I do that?"_

_The boy stared fearfully at Kratos' sword. "B-Because," he said quietly, "You are a human. And I...I-I'm a half-elf."_

_"Humph...don't be silly. You being a half-elf is no reason for me to harm you. Now answer my question, child."_

_The boy, with wide eyes, stated, "I-I'm lost. I came here looking for an herb, a-and now I-I've lost my way. I need to get back to my sister. She'll...be r-really worried." He stared at the ground._

_"Hmn...where do you live?"_

_"Huh? Oh, I live with my sister and her fiance on the outskirts of Ozette."_

_"I see. Then I shall lead you home. I am traveling to Ozette anyway."_

_"Really?!" exclaimed the boy, wiping the tears from his face. "Thank you so much!"_

_Kratos nodded and began walking away. He had lied about having to go to Ozette. He had, infact, just come from there. As a mercenary, he had no time for this detour. But as a person, he couldn't leave a child alone in the woods. Especially a half-elf one. If any human soldiers came along, the little kid was likely to be killed, or worse, sold into slavery. Kratos inwardly shuddered at the thought of the half-elf slave plantations. His father had owned one. The slaves were underfed and forced to do back breaking labor. They were beat half to death if they misbehaved even the slightest bit. He had even seen one of them, a woman, stoned to death for taking a piece of cloth from his mother's sewing room. The woman's children and husband had been forced to watch. It was for things like this, horrible injustices, that Kratos had cut ties with his family. With the entire human race, for that matter._

_Once they reached the child's home, Kratos noticed another half elf chopping wood. This one was a man with a strong build and long, blue hair._

_"Yuan!" called the boy. _

_The man called Yuan looked up, relief washing over his features. "You're safe then. That will please your sister. Martel!" he called._

_A young woman with light green hair came out of the house. "Mithos!" she cried happily, running forward and taking the child into her arms. "Oh, I was worried sick. I was about to send Yuan after you!"_

_It was obvious that the woman doted on this boy. They were probably all each other had. The parents of most half-elf children usually abandoned their young. Kratos turned and began to walk away._

_"Sis, I-I'm alright. I got lost, but he saved me and helped me get home."_

_Martel looked up at the man who was leaving. "Wait!" she said. "Don't go. Please, I haven't had the oppertunity to thank you --?"_

_"Kratos," he said, turning to her. "That's my name, if you wanted to know. And there is no need to thank me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be on--"_

_"Please, Kratos, just allow me to make you something to eat and rest here for the night," said Martel._

_"But I...alright."_

That was how he had met his dearest friends. Now...one was long dead, one despised him, and the was a maniac.

He walked calmly into Yggdrasill's throne room and knelt before the slim blonde man. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Yggdrasill looked down at him, angry. "You did not kill that boy at the tower. Why?"

Kratos thought quickly. If Yggdrasill found out that Lloyd was Kratos' son, he didn't know what would happen. "Mithos--"

The power flared in the room. "Never call me by that name!" yelled Yggdrasill. "I am Yggdrasill, your lord and commander! This is the second time you have let an Angellus Project subject escape, Kratos, without any good reason. Do NOT let it happen again, do you understand me?"

Kratos struggled to keep the calm in his voice. "I understand...my Lord."

"Good. Now get out."

Kratos bowed, seething inside. Without his help, Mithos...Yggdrasill...would've been a casualty of war long ago.

He had almost made it out the door when, in a rare moment, he lost control of his emotions. "Do not forget who made you who you are, Mithos," he mumbled in a voice so low that it was almost silent.

But Yggdrasill heard it. Kratos was lifted into the air and carried across the room by a force unseen. Yggdrasill, with a twisted look on his face, screamed, "You forget your place, Kratos! Never--" he slammed Kratos to the floor, "--talk back to me again!" With his power, he flung Kratos across the room like a doll. Kratos slammed into the wall and slid down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Teacher_," Yggdrasill mocked. "Did your puny little student hurt you?"

Kratos just stared at him, but the pain was showing on his face.

"Good," Yggdrasill growled. "Now get out of my sight."

Kratos did as he was told. By the time he had reached his room, the pain had mostly stopped. The emotional pain was still there, however. But Kratos would never let that show.

The next day, Kratos recieved another summance from Lord Yggdrasill. Not a word was said about the day before. Kratos knew better and Yggdrasill just didn't care.

He wanted Kratos to go to Tethe'Alla to find some materials. He didn't say what they were for; he just gave Kratos a list and excused him.

On the way to the exit of the city, Kratos ran into Yuan. Long ago, he and Yuan had been the best of friends. But now Yuan looked at Kratos with such hatred that Kratos could almost feel his skin burn.

"Yuan," he said as they passed each other.

Yuan made no reply, but he stopped. The angels turned to face each other.

"Why..." Kratos started, "Why do you hate me so?"

Yuan looked at Kratos with sorrowful eyes. He sighed. "Kratos, you...failed her."

_So it is because of Martel, _Kratos thought sadly. "Yuan, I--"

"You let her die," Yuan said, his voice a mixture of sadness and anger. "You failed her. You...you failed all of us."

Without another word, he left Kratos staring after him, alone in the long hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- For some reason, I can't edit my last chapter. But, when I can, I'll fix where I spelled 'mercenary' wrong and where I forgot to put the t in Mithos. **

**Thanks for the nice reviews! When I wrote the part where Yggdrasill flips out on Kratos, I actually forgot what Yggdrasill said in the game about calling him Mithos...oops. So, I'm just going to say that Kratos was forbidden to use Yggdrasill's real name after he left Cruxis the first time. I think that'll work...**

**Again, this isn't as long as I would've liked, but I've been sick. Plus, have **_**you**_** ever tried to write during a tornado? I didn't think so.**

Yuan's words were still ringing in Kratos' ears when he reached Tethe'alla. It hurt him that Yuan had blamed him for Martel's death. It was even worse that he still hadn't forgiven him. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to apologize. He'd been trying to apologize for centuries. He missed Yuan. But he still wasn't going to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness for something that wasn't completely his fault in the first place.

_When Martel was killed, I... _No. He didn't want to think about it.

Walking down the path towards his destination, he found himself lost in his memories.

_Martel was the kindest person he had ever seen. She had been running here and there in the small house all day, doing housework and cooking. She was obviously very busy, but she still found the time to bring Kratos a mug of water and some fruit for lunch._

_She had basically forced him to stay for another day, while the rain was coming down in torrents. But no matter how much he offered, she refused to let him help her with her work._

_So, feeling bored and rather useless, Kratos sat in the corner. After a while, he got up and paced. He was restless. He wasn't the type to sit around while everyone else was working._

_Yet, there he was. The woman seemed happy to have a guest. The child was indifferent. But the man, Yuan, didn't seem to enjoy Kratos' company at all._

_Like Kratos, Yuan didn't say much. Infact, Kratos had not heard him speak all day. He had a suspicion that Yuan simply didn't want to speak to a human._

_Later, as Martel was serving dinner, Yuan started a conversation that quickly became uncomfortable for Kratos._

_"So," he said. "What is your connection to the War?"_

_Martel gave him a look, as if telling him to mind his manners._

_"There isn't one," Kratos said simply._

_"Really?" Yuan said. "Then what is it that you do?"_

_"I am a mercenary."_

_"Oh? I find it hard to believe that a mercenary would have no involvement in the War."_

_"I am not a soldier," Kratos said calmly. "I work for whoever pays me. I work very hard at not getting involved in this War."_

_Yuan stared at him for a long moment. Then he said, "Have you ever killed a half-elf?" _

_Kratos was startled. Apparently, Martel was as well. _

_"Yuan! That's enough! Not every human spends their life hunting our kind!"_

_Yuan glared at Kratos. "Humans are all the same," he growled. He got up and left the room._

_Kratos stared after him. "I--"_

_"No," said Martel. "Yuan is...He just...Don't let his words get to you."_

_There was an awkward silence. Then, "Have you ever killed one of us?"_

_"No, I haven't. I've been asked, but I refused. Unlike most humans, I do not look down upon or hate half-elves. I believe that they have a right to live just as everyone else does."_

_"I see. Then I shall apologize for Yuan," she said, looking troubled. "He has a great...erm...dislike for humans. You see, Yuan and I have known each other since we were children. His parents were killed by a mob of humans. His older sister raised him and his brother until she fell ill and passed away. His brother went to fight in the War, but was apparently killed. Yuan has led a hard life, but he is very kind. But the only humans he has ever met have been murderers or soldiers and none of them have been civil to us. So he believes that the entire human race is that way, even though I'm trying to persuade everyone otherwise..."_

_"Are you a teacher?" Kratos asked._

_"Of a sort. I'm also a bit of a preacher, I suppose. I want to live to see a world where everyone, no matter what race, can get along. So I talk about this world, my vision, to everyone I meet."_

_"Aren't you afraid?"_

_"No. I believe that words have power. I think if I speak, people will listen. Even if they don't like what I say, I believe that they will at least think about my words. And perhaps they will realize what is wrong with the world. And then, maybe, they will work to change it as well."_

_"You are very brave."_

_"No. I am merely trying to do my duty as a person. If you want bravery, look to people like my mother."_

_"Your mother?"_

_"Yes. An elven woman who held her head high while raising two half-elven children alone in these troubled times."_

_"Where is your mother?"_

_"She...died. She fell ill during the winter when Mithos was very small and died in her sleep. As young as he was, Mithos took it very hard. I-I'm the only family he has now." _

_"Do you worry about him?"_

_"Of course! I worry about him every day. He tells me not to. He says 'Martel, I am grown up.' But he's not. He's only six. If something should...if something should happen to me, I know Yuan would take care of him, but Mithos is rather attached to me, as I am to him. I don't think he would be the same if I...well, if I died."_

_"Yet you still talk about unity to two races who hate each other."_

_"No. I talk about unity mainly to other half-elves. It is because of Mithos that I don't preach to pure bloods. I am scared for him. I don't think I would mind if I was killed while doing what I believe I should do, but I don't think if someone killed me that they would stop with me."_

_"You think they would kill Mithos too?"_

_"Yes. And even Yuan if they could."_

_"What if you had protection? Would you preach to the pure bloods then?"_

_"I...I would certainly try. Wait, are you offering your services?"_

_"I suppose I am."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I believe in what you are trying to do. And I think you are very brave. I also see that compared to you, I am a coward. I sit by the sidelines, watching the horrible things that are happening, consoling myself by telling myself that there is nothing that I can do about it._

_And yet, here I see a person who has a family and is still trying to do her part to change the way this world is. I admire that. And I want to help."_

_Martel smiled. "I...thank you. I will talk to Yuan and Mithos about it tomorrow."_

_"There won't be any need to talk to me about it." This came from a voice in the doorway. "I've been listening to you both talking," said Yuan. "And...if Kratos wants to help me protect you...if it will allow you to spread your beliefs to the world, then I'm okay with it." _

_Yuan looked at Kratos. "And I am sorry for how I treated you earlier. It wasn't right."_

_"Its okay. I know how humans treat half-elves. That's why I want to help put an end to it."_

But it had never really ended, had it? No, the level discrimination and hate was just as bad, if not worse, than it was back then. To make matters worse, people were being sacrificed to stop it. And Mithos... As the years wore on, Kratos found himself thinking more and more that Mithos was just being selfish. That, after almost 4,000 years, Mithos Yggdrasill was still just a little boy who wanted his sister back.

But still, Kratos served under him. He was still obeying the orders of a child that he had taught. Now, he had gone so far as to betray the trust of his own flesh and blood, his only child. But what haunted Kratos more than anything was the fear that by continuing his life doing the things he was doing now, he was also betraying the only person he had ever really felt true love for-- Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You know what I just realized? Since I got Kratos the title 'Judgement' on my game, he can wear his Cruxis uniform. I basically jumped up and down. I **_**love**_** his Cruxis outfit so much more than that purple...thing. **

**Now if only I could find a good picture of him in that outfit. Mitsukai would be happy...**

**Anyway, I know this is WAY short, but it was the best place to end it where I ended it, so I'm sorry. I'm putting up another longer chapter later today though. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my story, of course.**

Failing Anna in death was Kratos' biggest fear. He had already failed her in life. He wondered, daily, if she looked at him from the Heavens and was disgusted with him. _He_ would've been disgusted with himself.

He wondered if she was angry at him, or if she was hurt. Occasionally, he wondered why he was wondering at all. He believed in neither Heaven or Hell. He _was_ an angel. This religion thing was a scam...right?

But when he thought like this, his heart ached.

_Surely, Anna was in a better place. She just couldn't be forever as a corpse in the ground. She couldn't. There had to be an afterlife, simply because there had to be some place where Anna was. Her soul, her strong soul, couldn't have possibly just been snuffed like a candle as she drew her last breath. No. Anna was living in spirit...somewhere._

_And when he thought about her soul, he couldn't help but think of Anna when she was alive. He had laughed when he was with her, he had smiled. It was because of her, he had been happy. She and she alone was able to take away the sorrow that was threatening to devour his heart. It was with Anna that Kratos was able to forget his pain; the pain of centuries of the wrong decisions, the pain of losing Martel, the pain of Yuan's hatred towards him, and the pain of what Mithos had become. There was no pain when he was with Anna. He loved her and because of that, being with her was bliss._

_Now, all he had were memories. He cherished these above all else. The memories of Anna were what he held close to him when he was alone. Her face, her hair, her smile. He recalled what it felt like to hold her hand, to touch her. He could still taste her lips, he could still feel her breathe on his neck as she slept in his arms. He could hear her voice when there was nothing else to hear. He thought of her laughter when he was afraid._

The Seraph felt a tear roll down his cheek. He reached up and touched his face, suprised._ I can not cry... _But there it was, plain as day, a tear. Kratos stared at it for a moment, then shook his head and was lost again in his memories.

_But, when he was with her, even as he was happy, there was a sad thought in the back of his mind. He and Anna would never have a happy ending. She would grow old, she would die, but he would remain untouched by time. It was a painful thought. One which nagged at him constantly. He remembered thinking about it on nights when they lay on the grass and counted the stars. He thought about it when he watched her laugh as she played with their baby..._

A pang of guilt. Their baby. Lloyd. He was all grown up now. He was making his own decisions, fighting his own battles, something his mother hadn't been able to witness. He reminded Kratos of her. He saw Anna in his son's eyes and in his actions. Anna had been stubborn and very defiant. It was because of this that he had met her in the first place.

_"You called, Mithos?" he entered the room where Mithos spent most of his time._

_"Its Kvar," said the blonde man. "It would seem that he's having trouble with one of his humans."_

_"And? Isn't he fond of killing them if they misbehave?" _

_"Well, yes, but apparently, that's out of the question with this one."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"The human is one of his 'projects'. He seems to think that if he completes it, I will make him the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals or some such nonsense."_

_"What does this have to do with me?"_

_"What do you think? I can't very well go down there. But I need someone to see what is going on. You."_

_Kratos sighed. _

_"The warp pad will activate in an hour. She's located at the Asgard Human Ranch in Sylvarant." _

_"She?"_

_"Stop asking so many questions!" yelled Mithos, rubbing his forehead. "It doesn't become you."_

_In a few hours, he met with Lord Kvar at the Grand Cardinal's office. After a brief explanation, Kratos was led to the room where "A012" was being held._

_She was sitting on a table, instead of a chair. She wasn't looking at him; in fact, she was turned in the opposite direction._

_"Ahem?" Kratos wasn't sure how he was supposed to address her. He certainly wasn't going to say something pathetic like "Inferior being, look at me when I enter a room!"_

_She turned to face him. He, yes he, the centuries old Seraph, was startled by her beauty. She had long brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She smiled at him with pretty white teeth._

_"So," she said, "Kvar finally broke down?"_

_"W-what?" Holy mana, did he just stutter?!_

_"You are a higher member of Cruxis, are you not?"_

_How did she know that? "Yes."_

_"I knew it! He can't kill me, and he can't make me obey him, so he's using someone else!"_

_"Why won't you just listen to your orders?"_

_She snorted. "Do you know what they're using me for? They're growing this...this thing called a Cruxis Crystal on me. Kvar probably had it figured that I'd be dead by now. But I refuse to die. I WILL get out of this place. Alive."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Hmph," said the girl. "Give me your name and I'll give you mine."_

_"Look," Kratos said, sighing. "I'm trying to make this easy on you. You can either give me your name or I will refer to you by your number."_

_"Its Anna." _

_She had a look of pain in her eyes as she said her name and he asked her what was wrong._

_"Nothing." _

_He had fought with her after that for a good thirty minutes trying to get her to talk to him some more, but she refused._

_Finally a Desian came in and told him that they needed her for a test and that he would have to come back._

_"Fine," he had said, annoyed. "And Anna, I will be back."_

Kratos almost chuckled to himself. Almost.

_He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was back in Derris-Kharlan. He was sitting at his desk attempting to write something, but every time he put his pen to the paper, he saw Anna's face. _

_"This," he said, leaning back in his chair, "Is ridiculous."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oi...I am so so so so so so so so sorry! I was grounded, and then due to health issues, I've been stuck in bed. I hope you'll all still read:(**

**Oh, this whole chapter is going to be one big memory. And someone said in a review that there was a lot of memories in this story. Well, yeah, that's why its called The **_**Memories**_** of an Angel... :)**

_Kratos went to see Anna two more times without her saying anything. But Kratos refused to give up. Not only was he supposed to report back to Mithos with information, he thought maybe if he listened to what she had to say, he could stop thinking about her._

_Finally, on his fourth trip to the human ranch, she spoke._

_"You just won't quit, will you?" she sighed._

_"No. And my determination has obviously worked."_

_"Look, just because I'm talking, it doesn't mean you won!"_

_"I didn't know it was a contest," Kratos said. "But I have won. You spoke." _

_"I..." she narrowed her eyes, "Damn you."_

_Kratos laughed. "I want to know about you, Anna."_

_She smiled sadly. "That's a lie. No one wants to know about us. You all think we're inferior to you."_

_"I don't think that way." He looked seriously at her. "You know, you should smile more. You're very pretty when you smile."_

_"W-what?" she said, blushing furiously, "You...what is WRONG with you?!"_

_He laughed again. "Its just a compliment."_

_"I know that!" she growled. "But why are you complimenting me?"_

_"You are pretty. Why shouldn't I compliment you?" Kratos was suprised with the things he was saying. He was flirting. What _was_ wrong with him?_

_"B-because..." she looked incredibly confused. "You're just, um, not supposed to."_

_"Would you rather me show no emotion towards you? Treat you like an object?"_

_"Well, no, but-"_

_"Then I'll compliment you as much as I like."_

_Anna eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you?"_

_There was a moment of silence. Kratos didn't know if he should tell her his name or not..._

Eh...What harm will come of it? _he thought. _She could find it out on her own, I'm sure...

_"Kratos," he said with a nod. "Kratos Aurion."_

_Her eyes widened. "I know who you are!"_

_"Uh...well, I just told you, didn't I?" Kratos said, slightly confused._

_She looked embarrassed. "N-no, I mean, I know what you are. You are Lord Kratos. You're one of the four Seraph."_

_Kratos stood up quickly. "How do you know about the four Seraph?!" he asked angrily._

_She looked scared but defiant. "I-I'm sorry," she said, "but I can not tell you that."_

_"Fine." _

_Without another word, Kratos began to walk towards the exit of the room. This was insanity. She knew about them. How? Well, Mithos certainly had to know about it. _

_Anna grabbed his shoulder and made him stop._

_"I-I'm sorry, please don't leave me here. Please."_

_It was all he could do to look away from her pretty, pleading eyes._

_"You know the secrets of Cruxis. You're better off in here."_

_"No!" she cried, her eyes now filling with tears. "You don't know what they've done to me in here. They've killed my friends in front of me, they've abused me, and they're trying to kill me."_

_She had her hands on his arms and clutched them as tears rolled down her face. "Please, please don't leave me. I thought you were different. Don't abandon me here. I'll die if you do, I know I will." _

_She did something he wasn't expecting then. She put her head against his chest and put her arms around him. "I-I don't wanna die, Kratos. I don't."_

_"A-Anna..." he felt comfortable as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. But...he didn't know what to do. He couldn't just take her away. He would...he would ask Mithos to let her go. _

_Sure, Mithos had done some henious things in the past, establishing the human ranches for instance, but he was good deep down. Kratos believed in him. He trusted him. He would help Anna, Kratos was sure of it._

_He looked down at her. "Anna, I have to go."_

_"You...you're leaving me?" she sobbed, holding him tighter._

_"No. I'm...I'll be back for you. I just have to...I'll be back, I promise._

_"Kratos, you mean it?" Her face lightened. "Oh thank you." She hugged him tightly._

_"Y-you're welcome. Just, act normal untill I get back. Pretend nothing has changed. I don't know how Kvar will take this..."_

_"Okay. When will you be back?"_

_"I don't know. Soon, I swear. Also, don't mention me or anything else about our meetings. I'm afraid they might hurt you."_

_He ran his hand along her face and she smiled._

_"I'm glad I met you, Kratos." she said._

_"I'm glad I met you too. Now, I must go."_

_He was walking away from her now._

_"Wait," she said._

_He turned to face her and she walked closer to him. She kissed him gently on his cheek._

_"Please, hurry back, Kratos." she kissed his lips._

_Blushing, he smiled at her and backed out of the room._

_A few hours later, he was back in his room in Welgaia. Noishe, his pet protazoan was at his feet, wagging his tail._

_"How should I go about this, Noishe?"_

_Noishe whined._

_"Oh, why am I asking you?!" muttered Kratos irritably._

_Noishe whined again._

_"I'm sorry. Its just...well I just have to do it, I'll just ask him straight out. I'll say 'Mithos, she is miserable and...its not like you need her. Just let her go.'"_

_Noishe put his paws over his eyes._

_"Oh, what do you know?!" Kratos growled. He stormed out of the room._

_He was soon approaching Mithos' room. He was about to go in when he heard angry voices._

_"This is what Martel wanted, Yuan, don't you see?"_

_"This is NOT what she wanted! This...this is the farthest thing...she...she..." he seemed lost for words._

_"She was my sister!" yelled Mithos coldly. "I think I knew her a little better than you."_

_"You don't. You know nothing of her if you think she wanted this," said Yuan angrily._

_"Shut up, Yuan! You're either with me or against me. I don't care either way. Kratos won't abandon me. He knows what's best. Don't you, Kratos?"_

_Kratos jumped. Mithos knew he was outside listening. He gulped and walked into the room. Yuan was red in the face. He stood in the middle of the room, with his arms crossed. Mithos was sitting in a large chair. He looked calm._

_"Go on!" yelled Yuan. "Tell him what you've been trying to do all these years."_

_Mithos was silent._

_"Fine then," continued Yuan angrily, "I'll tell him. Mithos has been decieving us. He's not trying to help the world, he's trying to destroy it."_

_"What does he mean, Mithos?" asked Kratos quietly._

_"Martel wanted a world with no descrimination. If everyone is the same, there will be no descrimination." he said. He had an odd gleam in his eyes._

_"I-I don't understand, Mithos." But he thought he understood perfectly._

_"Everyone will be the same," Mithos continued, smiling strangely. "No one will be treated differently. No one will be killed for what they are. Everyone will be the same. This is what we've been striving for Kratos, a time of equality, an era of no descrimination, an Age of Lifeless Beings!"_

_"L-Lifeless?" muttered Kratos nervously._

_"Like the Angels," said Mithos happily. "And when we find the right Chosen, we can bring Martel back, and everything will be as it should be."_

_Kratos tried to keep the anger out of his face and his voice. He agreed with Yuan. This was madness. Martel would have never wanted this. _

_"Mithos, I don't-"_

_"Are you against me too?" yelled Mithos. "Well? I thought you two were my friends. I thought you wanted to give Martel her last wish? This is it!"_

_"No its not!" screamed Yuan._

_"Silence!" roared Mithos. He was out of his chair. His rainbow wings fluttered angrily as he spoke. "You will both help me! If you don't...I-I'll kill you! And you," he rounded on Kratos, "I'll make you wish you were dead!" _

_He was shaking with rage. Yuan and Kratos kept quiet. Mithos took their silence for what it was- disagreement, defiance, anger. "Get out!" he screeched. "Get out and don't come back untill I call for you!"_

_They left the room together and walked down the hall in silence._

_"So...you agree with me then?" Yuan finally said.._

_"Of course! This is...is..."_

_"Insane!" Yuan said angrily. "She wouldn't have wanted this, you know that."_

_"Yes," said Kratos, putting a hand on Yuan's shoulder. "Is this...is this a truce then?" he said hopefully._

_"I think so," said Yuan, smiling._

_Kratos smiled back. "Well, what are you going to do?"_

_"There has to be some sort of...of resistance. I know some Desians who aren't exactly loyal. If I can persuade them...hmm...and you? Will you join me?"_

_Kratos looked at him. Would he turn his back on all he had known for all these centuries? He knew there was no chance of him changing Mithos' mind. And yet...he was reluctant to answer Yuan._

_"Well?" muttered Yuan._

_His conclusion was that Mithos had to be stopped, one way or another. _

_"I will join you, Yuan," he said. "But first, I must take care of something."_

_Yuan looked puzzled, but nodded his head. "Alright then. Meet me in the shopping district at Palmacosta." _

_Kratos nodded and he and Yuan walked off in different directions. When Kratos reached his room, he whistled for Noishe._

_"Come on, boy," he said. "We're leaving." _

_Noishe whined and his ears drooped._

_"Now don't give me that look," said Kratos, patting Noishe's head. "We're going with Yuan. Remember him? You liked him."_

_Noishe wagged his tail slightly._

_"And," said Kratos, picking up his sword and fixing it to his side, "We're taking along someone new. Now come on."_

_He and Noishe set off towards the warp pads, avoiding eye contact with the Angels as they passed them._

_He was going to get Anna. He could only hope that it would be easy. Somehow, he knew that it wouldn't be. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Tales of Symphonia Independence Day humor? Hopefully humor? D:**

**Lloyd: Light it. -hands a long fuse to Kratos-**

**Kratos: -looks at fuse- I don't want to.**

**Lloyd: Do it!**

**Kratos: No!**

**Lloyd: C'mon! Its the Fourth of July!!**

**Kratos: I don't care! Leave me alone!**

**Lloyd: -puppy eyes- We never do anything together! What kind of dad doesn't shoot fireworks with his son? -starts bawling-**

**Kratos: Grrr...FINE! I'm a good dad... FIRE BALL!!**

**Zelos: ARRGH!! -gets blown up-**

**Kratos: ...**

**Lloyd: -huggles Kratos- I love you, Daddy.**

**Me: Teehee Zelos Go BOOM. Happy 4th of July!!**

**Anywho...Again, this chapter is one big memory. Probably that's how its going to be from now on. Okay...on to the actual story. C:**

_Kratos, now in Sylvarant, was on Noishe's back and headed towards Kvar's ranch. The sun was low in the sky and he knew that he wouldn't make it before nightfall. His hand gripped his sword compulsively as his surroundings grew darker._

_The protozoan was trotting as quickly as he could, but still Kratos urged him to go faster. "I'll make this up to you later, boy, I promise," whispered Kratos as he petted the panting creature's head_

_It had been completely dark for at least an hour before Kratos saw the Asgard Ranch looming in the distance. There had been an unexpected delay when a Cockatrice decided that it wanted to have the angel for its dinner. _

_Pulling a stray feather from his hair, Kratos jumped off Noishe's back outside the Ranch. "Now listen, Noishe, you wait here. When you see me, get ready to run, understand?"_

_The protozoan sat down and made a sort of yipping noise. Kratos took this as a yes and turned his back on the creature. He headed towards the main gate, clutching the hilt of his sword._

_"Who goes there?" demanded a voice. Kratos stopped. A Desian stood before him, bow pointed and ready to fire._

_"Lower your weapon, fool," said Kratos in a calm voice. "It is I, Lord Kratos."_

_"L-Lord K-Kratos!" yelped the half-elf, dropping his bow in his haste to bow to the angel. "Forgive me...i-it was dark and-"_

_"Never mind, just let me in, will you?"_

_"Oh yes sir, sorry sir!" muttered the Desian, fumbling with the control mechanism on the gate._

_Kratos rolled his eyes. They were complete suck ups, the whole lot of them._

_"Here you are, Kratos, sir...er...Lord Kratos. I'm sorry about my behavior. If there's anything I can do for you, by all means-"_

_"What are you talking about?" snapped Kratos. "Quit babbling and get back to your post!" The Desian, who had followed Kratos into the entrance hall, quickly bowed and slipped back outside_

_Now alone, Kratos headed down a hallway until he saw a female Desian who he recognized. She had taken him to Anna on his first trip to the ranch. _

_"Er...Excuse me?" he said._

_"Oh! Lord Kratos!" she said sweetly. "What brings you here this evening?"_

_"I...er...I'm here on orders from Lord Yggdrasill," he lied. "I need to see host body A012. Its important."_

_"Of course," said the woman, bowing slightly, "If you'll follow me then?"_

_She led him through a labyrinth of hallways, past closed doors and past cells full of humans, all of which looked horribly underfed and sickly. It suddenly dawned on him what kind of horror he had been a part of. A tight, burning sort of sensation filled his chest. He barely remembered this feeling. He hadn't experienced it since Martel had been killed. What was it called again? Sorrow?_

_He saw her, finally, as they rounded a corner. She was curled up on a small cot in a tiny cell with her back to them._

_"I can take it from here, if you'll just give me the key."_

_"But...my Lord, w-why do you need the key?"_

_"Don't question me," he snapped at her. "Just give me the key and return to what you were doing."_

_She did as she was told and he waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before advancing down the corridor. There were no humans but Anna in this hall. All the cells were empty. _

_He put the key in the lock, but she didn't stir. He wondered if she was asleep. _

_"Go away," she said quietly. "I don't want to talk to any more of you filthy Desians."_

_"I'm not a Desian." he said, entering the cell._

_Hearing his voice, she turned so quickly that she slipped off of the bed. She got up, but she had her head bowed slightly so that her hair was obscuring her face. "Kratos! I-I knew you'd come for me!"_

_"Of course, I said that I would, didn't I?"_

_She nodded her head, but still didn't look at him._

_"Anna?" he said. "What's wrong?"_

_She said nothing, so he reached toward her face, but she avoided his hand. "Nothing," she said. "I-its nothing, really."_

_"You're lying to me, Anna," said Kratos, crossing his arms. "Show me your face. Now."_

_Sighing, she raised her head, and her hair uncovered her face. "It's nothing," she said again, but she sounded as though she wanted to cry._

_"Its not nothing," Kratos murmured, staring at her. Her face was one big bruise. Her forehead was cut, she had two black eyes, and her lip was busted. Blood was dribbling down her chin and there was a deep, bleeding cut on each of her cheeks._

_He touched her face and she winced. "Anna...what happened?"_

_"I-Im sorry, Kratos. I...they were being absolutely horrible to me after you left. And I-I told them that they wouldn't be able to hurt me for much longer. And they just laughed at me, and I...I..."_

_"Told them about me." he finished for her. She nodded. "Anna, I told you not to do that!"_

_"I know!" she said, now crying. "I know what you said, but it slipped because I was thinking about you! So then they threw me in here and left. Then they...they came back and Kvar was with them. He asked me if what I said was true, and I knew I would get beaten for telling lies if I said no, so I said yes. _

_But instead of being mad, he looked like he thought it was funny. And he asked me if I really thought that you were going to play hero and come and rescue me. And I said yes. Then he punched me in the chest and I fell. And he knelt beside me and said 'Kratos Aurion doesn't give a damn about you. You're just a filthy, miserable human to him.' _

_So he got up, and started to leave, but I had gotten my breath back and I told him that wasn't true. And he turned around and then laughed and kicked me hard. 'Tell me,' he said, 'does Hero Kratos think that you're pretty?'_

_And I knew I shouldn't have said it, I knew it was stupid, but I was hurt and I was mad so I said yes. And he...he laughed some more and then the two Desians came in and they...they pulled me off the ground and held me still, and Kvar just...just started b-beating me, my face. He called me a nasty little liar. And he said...he said 'Even if your hero thought you were pretty, he certainly won't after I'm through with you.' And he just kept hitting me and then he took that whip, and hit both sides of my face. And then they just dropped me and left me on the floor."_

_Kratos walked closer to her but she quickly moved away. "And he was right. You...you don't think I'm p-pretty anymore. You couldn't," she sobbed, looking away from him._

_"Nonsense," said Kratos firmly. "Complete nonsense. Kvar was manipulating your emotions, Anna, don't you see?" _

_"So you don't think...you don't think I'm completely hideous then?"_

_"Of course not! You're beautiful. Don't worry about those cuts and bruises. I'll take care of them later, okay?"_

_"K-Kratos I-"_

_"But right now there's no time to talk. We have to get out of here. Is there a...er...back entrance or something?"_

_"No, I don't think so," she said._

_"I was afraid of that," he sighed. "Here, come on. We'll have to...disguise you if we have to go through the front door. Just stay behind me."_

_They walked back along the deserted hallway and then through the halls lined with caged humans. _

_Anna looked at them with sadness and pity all over her face. "Kratos," she said, "can't we...?"_

_"There's nothing to be done about them. I haven't got the key to their cells and even if I did, they'd be killed if they couldn't escape."_

_She nodded sadly and stepped behind Kratos again._

_Finally, they came upon the girl Desian who had given Kratos the key. "What is A012 doing out of her cell? She cried._

_"I'm taking her to Kvar. I just came to give you the key...oh no, I must have left it in the cell."_

_"Oh," the Desian said. "I can get it."_

_"No," said Kratos, "Let me, I left it there."_

_"Oh but..."_

_"Well, would you like to come with me?" said Kratos in what he hoped was a flirtatious voice, holding out his arm._

_The Desian woman giggled and took it. Anna made a jealous sounding noise behind them, but Kratos gave her a warning look over his shoulder and she followed them down the hall with her arms crossed. _

_When they got back to Anna's cell, the Desian foolishly walked inside. "I don't see the-" She stopped short as the door shut behind her. "Hey! What're you doing?"_

_"Don't speak," growled Kratos, placing a hand on his sword. "I'm taking her out of this hell hole and if you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say."_

_The Desian gulped and nodded. _

_"Good girl," said Kratos. "Now, when I turn around. Take those clothes off and give them to Anna. She'll give you her dress. Understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_He turned his back on the girls, and heard zippers unzipping and cloth moving around. Finally he heard a clunk as the Desian pushed her helmet through the bars._

_"How do I look?" said Anna's voice, now muffled because she was speaking through the visor on her helmet._

_"You look fine."_

_"Meh," she said, observing herself, "I don't like it. It barely covers my b...er...uh...let's go!" She made a little noise of embarrassment and brushed past him._

_Smiling, he began to follow her._

_"Wait!" the Desian, now just a pink-haired half-elf, cried from behind them. "You aren't just going to leave me in here are you, Lord Kratos?"_

_Anna and Kratos turned. "I'm sure someone will come looking for you," said Anna coldly. "And if not, you can suffer like I have for the past seven years." Then she turned away and began walking. Kratos hurried to catch up with her._

_"You know," he said to her quietly, "This is much easier than I thought it would be."_

_"I'm grateful for that."_

_They emerged into the entrance hall to find it completely desserted. _

_"Are you ready to get out of here, Anna?"_

_"More than you could possibly know."_

_Together they walked through the open door and into the warm night air. _

_"Now wait just a minute. Where do you think you're going?"_

_Kratos spun around and drew his sword. Anna inched behind him because she had no weapon to defend herself with. _

_"I-I need her I.D." said the gaurd, who had become about three shades whiter at the sight of Kratos' blade. "And...uh...I'm r-required to ask her where she is going at this...er...hour."_

_Anna reached into the only pocket in the tight uniform and drew out a small metal card. _

_"Ah #7903, you shouldn't be out at all. You're supposed to be on patrol!"_

_"I-I-uh..." stuttered Anna._

_Kratos stepped forward. He hoped three things. One, that he was a good actor. Two, that he wouldn't blush when he was talking. And three, that Anna wouldn't laugh at him later. "Listen," he said, walking close to the Desian. "The lady and I have some..._business_...that we need to take care of, if you get my drift."_

_The boy, probably no older than fifteen, looked completely lost. So Kratos was forced to continue. "We...er...have something that we need to do in...er..." he made a little coughing noise. "_private_, if you catch my meaning."_

_The boy looked like he was deep in thought for a minute and then his eyes widened. "Ohhh..." he said. "I get it."_

_"I knew you'd catch on," said Kratos with a wide, fake smile. "So anyway, if you could just make sure that no one disturbs us," he pushed a small bag of Gald into the boy's palm, "We would be most grateful," he finished with a wink._

_"Oh yes, sir, of course!" said the young Desian , pocketing the Gald. "I haven't seen either of you, then?"_

_"Why, no, you haven't," said Kratos. He turned and escorted Anna, who was shaking with silent laughter, into the forest._

_They soon met up with Noishe, who was greeted with a gasp from Anna. "What is that thing?!" she said pointing to him as she pulled #7903's helmet off of her head.._

_"Well," said Kratos. "We...er...think he's a dog right now."_

_"That is NOT a dog!"_

_"No. He isn't. He's a protozoan, a creature that changes shape. We, uh, think he's a dog...thing...at the moment."_

_He climbed on Noishe's furry back and extended a hand to Anna. She hesitated. "Come on," Kratos said. "We have to hurry. Don't be afraid of Noishe. He's big, but quite harmless, I assure you."_

_She carefully climbed onto Noishe's back with help from Kratos, where she then almost fell right back off. "Whoa!" she shouted, flinging her arms around Kratos' waist to steady herself. "I-I've never ridden something this big before."_

_"What do you mean? Haven't you ever ridden a h--" he stopped short, remembering that horses had been extinct in Sylvarant for nearly 3,000 years. "Er...I mean, you'll get used to it._

_Hours passed and they were well out of reach of the Desians...for the moment._

_"So," said Anna, "How long do you think it will be until they come after us?" _

_"Well," he said, "I imagine they are already looking for you. Probably me too, for that matter. But we have a good head start and they don't know where we're going."_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"The biggest city in Sylvarant."_

_"Palmacosta? Really? I've always wanted to go there!"_

_"It has plenty of people. So if we dress plainly, we should fit in. We have to meet someone before doing anything else, however. We're already running late..." he told her, looking at the moon which had almost disappeared from view._

_"Meeting someone? Who?" said Anna sleepily, leaning her head against Kratos' back. He felt her flinch as her swollen face touched him._

_"An old friend," He said simply, not knowing if Yuan wanted anyone to know his name._

_"That...sounds...nice..." she said quietly. Her hold on his waist became very loose and he knew she had fallen asleep. _

_It was mid-day before Palmacosta appeared on the horizon. Anna was still sleeping, lightly snoring every now and then. _

_"Almost there, Noishe," he whispered to his pet, who was now panting heavily. "I'm sorry we couldn't stop."_

_As they reached the city gates, Kratos slowed Noishe to a stop. He carefully climbed off, holding Anna up so she wouldn't fall and injure her face worse than it already was._

_"Anna," he whispered, shaking her gently. "Anna, wake up."_

_She lifted her head, blinking sleepily. She yawned and then jumped in pain. "Ohh...my face!"_

_Her face was so swollen now that her eyes were almost shut. Blood had dried here and there. It was also covered in horrible purple and yellow bruises, which had worsened overnight._

_"Try not to open your mouth much. I'll take care of you as soon as we find who we're looking for. Here..." he said, giving her his hand and helping her off of Noishe._

_"This uniform is so tight..." she mumbled, straightening the top, which was showing an uncomfortable amount of her chest. "How do they wear them?"_

_"Shh..." he said. A man passed them, glaring at Anna. "This city is openly hostile to Desians. The sooner you can take that outfit off, the better."_

_They searched high and low for Yuan, but couldn't find him. Then, just as Kratos had a horrible thought that Yuan might've changed his mind, he heard his name called from a shadowy corner._

_Yuan was huddled there, with a cloak completely hiding his face from view. "Kratos!" he hissed, pulling off the cloak. "What is this woman doing with you?"_

_"She's...I'll explain later. We need to get her somewhere private so I can take care of her face. And you were supposed to be in the shopping district, remember?"_

_"There were too many people," said Yuan uncomfortably. "What happened to her?" he added, looking with pity at Anna._

_"I'll tell you when we get a room!" said Kratos impatiently, pointing to the inn across the street._

_Scowling, Yuan led the way into the inn, only to be met by an elderly, extremely rude innkeeper who refused to serve them._

_"She," he said, pointing to Anna, "Is a Desian. We don't serve Desians!"_

_"She's not-" started Kratos, but the man cut him off._

_"Don't lie to me, boy. That girl is a dirty, filthy, half-elf Desian! Scum!" he spat._

_Yuan growled at the last part. "Listen old man!" he yelled, "We're paying customers! You're more senile than you look if you don't serve people who're waving bags of Gald in front of you!"_

_"Silence!" barked the innkeeper, "I don't need to listen to you either, boy! You're a half-elf too! We do not serve disgusting half-breed scum, do you understand?"_

_"I understand perfectly," said Yuan through clenched teeth. "I also understand that I could torch this place with one little sp-"_

_"Yuan..." said Kratos warningly. "Don't. We will take our business elsewhere."_

_"Damn straight." growled the man as the group walked out the door._

_They began walking towards the shopping district, as Yuan cursed under his breath._

_"Wait," said a voice behind them, "Wait, please."_

_They turned and saw an old woman walking towards them._

_"What do you want?" Yuan said irritably._

_"I-If you need a place to stay," she said, "My house is large and there's a shop downstairs if you need supplies."_

_"Well, we'll be fine on our-" Yuan began, but Kratos interrupted him._

_"We'll accept your hospitality, Ma'am," said Kratos as Yuan glared at him._

_"Please," said the old lady with a smile, "Call me Marble."_

**A/N: Forgive me for including Marble, if you don't like it. I just think she's so sweet and I feel bad for having to kill her every time I play ToS, so I had to put her into my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just realized... I'm writing this story in a weird way. **

**The way I'm writing it is that its Kratos' memories...but I'm writing them in third person.**

**Doesn't that seem weird to you? 0.o**

**There is an update on why I've been gone for so long in my profile, if you would like to know. Also there is some information regarding the future of this story, so if you like what you're reading (or if you don't? D:), you should probably read it.**

Marble led the group into a handsome stone building.

"Well," she said nervously. "What say you?"

Neither of the men said anything. Yuan stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed and Kratos was eying a display of Lemon and Pineapple Gels in the corner.

Not wanting Marble to feel bad, Anna spoke up. Ignoring the pain in her face when she spoke, she said, "Its very lovely, Marble."

Marble smiled. "Thank you, dear. I would've never expected such a compliment from a Desian." She bowed.

"What? Oh--I'm not a Desian!" said Anna, laughing nervously.

"Eh?" said Marble, snapping out of her bow quickly. "Not a--? Thank goodness! Honestly, I was only trying to be polite, really I was repulsed by having a Desian in my home! N-Not because they're half-elves!" she added quickly, as Yuan threw her a furious look, "But because...my husband...he..." she couldn't go on.

"Oh," whispered Anna, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," said Marble, quickly recovering her composure. "My husband died fighting, defending his ideals. Its how he would've wanted to go. But never mind that now. If you aren't a Desian, then why are you dressed as one?" For the first time, she sounded suspicious.

"I--" began Anna. She didn't know if she should tell Marble that she had escaped. Would she kick them out? Anna didn't think so. She was about to tell Marble but suddenly she had an image in her head of the kind old lady being tortured by Desians for information about her whereabouts. She shuddered. She didn't know what to do. Thankfully, Kratos stepped in.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? The important thing is that she isn't one."

Marble nodded. "Yes, you're right. Well, I suppose I should show you to your room then."

She led them up a long staircase and into a large room with two beds.

"I'm sorry that its a little under furnished. I'm redecorating. This used to be an inn, you see. But I closed it to make room for my daughter and her husband. They're coming home from Luin. They seem to think I need help maintaining the place," she laughed, "But that's just their cover story, of course. The real reason is that they have to get away from that awful Asgard Ranch."

"I know how they feel," Anna whispered to Kratos.

Marble looked at them all for a moment, then sighed. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone. Everything you need should be downstairs. Just call me if there is anything I can get you."

She left the room and Anna walked over to the window.

"Such a nice woman," she said. "Its so nice to be around people again!"

"I'm glad you are happy, Anna," said Kratos. Yuan rolled his eyes. "But we have to take care of your injuries. Come here."

She walked to the edge of one of the beds and sat down.

"Its just a simple healing spell," Kratos continued, placing a hand on Anna's face. "It should take care of everything."

He closed his eyes. Anna watched him, but nothing appeared to be happening. Then, almost suddenly, she felt a warm sensation cover her face. She glanced down to see a magic circle beneath Kratos' feet. And he was glowing! Her face felt like it was disconnected from her body, and then she felt something like warm water trickle over her skin.

Kratos removed his hand. Anna blinked and was amazed to find that it didn't hurt. She ran to the wall mirror and stared at her reflection eagerly. With wide eyes, she ran her fingers along her face, which was as smooth and flawless as the day she had arrived at the ranch. Her hands too had been healed. They were no longer covered in blisters and callouses.

She ran to Kratos and hugged him tightly. "Oh Kratos! I'm...I am...thank you so much!" She lightly kissed his cheek without thinking.

Yuan scoffed. "Listen, we have important things that we need to discuss! Do you two think you can keep your hands off each other for a while?"

Anna backed away from Kratos quickly, obviously embarrassed. "Y-You're right, Yuan," she said. "I...um...I wonder if Marble has a washtub?" She hurriedly left the room.

Kratos turned angrily to Yuan. "Yuan! Why did you do that? She wasn't doing anything wrong and you embarrassed her!"

Yuan rolled his eyes. "Watch your temper, Kratos. This hot head is so not like you. Do you think I care if I embarrass her? Who is she, anyway?"

Kratos looked sheepish. "She...her name is Anna."

"I don't care about her name! Where did you get her?"

"You talk of her like she's an unwanted dog!" yelled Kratos, his anger at Yuan rising again. "I got her from...she was Kvar's."

"Was?_Was?_ Kratos, what did you do?"

"I took her, OK? She's the Angelus Project!"

"She's the--?" Yuan fell on the bed. "Kratos, what have you done?" he asked with something like fear in his eyes.

Kratos crossed his arms. "I have done nothing wrong," he said stubbornly.

"Nothing wrong? Mithos sent you there to put her in line, not to kidnap her!"

"I didn't kidnap her! I just...I like her, and they were...she was...they were killing her! I was going to ask Mithos to--"

"You were going to ask Mithos to free the girl?" said Yuan with sarcastic amusement.

"Shut up!" yelled Kratos. "Yes! But then we left Cruxis. I couldn't just leave her there to die. Not after I had promised to help her."

Yuan sighed. "But Kratos," he said, "Don't you see what kind of danger you have put us all in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not only will we have Cruxis on our tail, but now we will have Kvar after us. You have stolen his pet right out from under his nose!"

"Quit speaking about her like she's an animal!" Kratos fumed. But suddenly he realized, he _had_put them in terrible danger. Not just himself and Yuan, but Anna too. And that, to him, was a million times worse.

He was about to ask Yuan what he thought they should do, but at that moment, Anna entered the room, and the sight of her took his breath away.

She had taken a bath; all the dirt and grime had been washed away from her body. Her skin shone like porcelain. Her scent made his heart beat faster. She smelled absolutely wonderful, like a field of flowers after a rain storm.

Her hair was clean and had been brushed. Without the knots and tangles, it was nearly twice as long as it had been when Kratos first met her. It almost reached her waist.

She was wearing a long, white dress with gold trim. Her crimson and gold Cruxis Crystal gleamed just above the neckline.

Maybe it was the way her brown hair encircled her head like a halo, or perhaps it was the way the dress gathered just below her chest and then flared out again, making her appear to dance when she walked. Whatever the reason, she was absolutely beautiful and Kratos couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Um...?" she said softly, fully aware that both Kratos and Yuan were watching her intently. She blushed. "Oh...I...its the dress, isn't it? Its a bit extravagant, isn't it? But its the only thing that Marble could find..."

"No--Ah..." said Kratos, shaking his head to clear it. "Its fine."

Yuan shook his head too, but it had nothing to do with emotion. "How do you expect her to travel in that dress? If we have to run, she'll trip. We're going through Triet, are we not? If we take her through the dessert, she'll burn up in that dress! Its much too long and thick, not to mention the color. It will get filthy!"

"Yuan?" said Kratos.

"What?"

"Shut up!" Kratos said, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me?!"

"We can get her some different clothes before we leave Palmacosta tomorrow. Right now, let her relax. She hasn't worn a decent outfit in seven years." He didn't add that he liked how she looked in the long, white dress and that he would be very put out if she had to change.

The next morning they set out, with Marble bidding them farewell and promising to pray to Martel for their safe journey.

"So," said Anna happily, "Where are we going now?"

"We're going to get you some proper clothes," said Yuan. "You can't expect to travel in a gaudy ball gown like that. Not to mention fighting. Wait...please tell me you know how to fight?"

"Fight? N-No, I've been a captive at the ranch since I was thirteen, how would I have learned how to fight?"

"I see," he sad. "So you shall merely be a burden."

"I will not!" Anna said angrily. "I mean, I can...I can learn, you know. I'm not stupid."

"Humph...whatever you say. I shall leave it up to Kratos to teach you how to defend yourself. You can...handle that, can't you, Kratos?"

"...Of course."

"Good. Now go find an appropriate outfit. I'll wait outside the city. Be quick about it. We shouldn't stay in one place for too long." Without another word, he left them.

As they walked in silence toward the clothing shop in the shopping district, Anna started up a conversation. "Kratos I...I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted that way in front of Yuan. He seemed so..."

"Please, don't mind Yuan. He just...just..."

"Why is he so angry? And its not just anger, I sense such a horrible sadness coming from him. Sadness, and regret."

"Yuan has very justifiable reasons for the way he is. Wounds from long ago have made him this way, and they aren't likely to heal anytime soon."

"But you, Kratos, I sense the same sadness and regret in you as well."

"Yuan and I share the same past, Anna, and it is a past filled with pain, loss, and mistakes. It is only logical that we should carry identical regret and sadness in our hearts."

"But_why_?"

Kratos shook his head. "No. To tell you anymore would be to betray Yuan's trust. If you wish to know details, you must ask Yuan yourself, which I don't recommend doing anytime soon. He will hate you for it."

They had arrived at the shop and entered. An old woman with fluffy white hair, huge glasses, and a tape measure draped over her shoulders, noticed them and made a tutting noise. "_Another_ young couple?! Martel spare me! I suppose _you two_ need outfits made for the Palmacosta Ball as well?" She marched over to Anna and began taking her measurements.

"W-wait, ma'am!" cried Anna, as the old woman grabbed one of her arms and began measuring it, "We're just looking for some regular clothes!"

"What was that?" said the old woman, who had started to measure Anna's hips. "Regular clothes, eh?"

"Y-yes."

"Thank heaven!" sighed the old lady, dropping her tape measure and wiping her brow with a handkerchief, "Its been nonstop work for the past week! Couples in and out of my shop. 'I need a new dress, Baba.' 'Hem this skirt, Baba.' 'I need a new pair slacks, Baba.' Dress shirts, new stockings, I've even been making ties and hair ribbons that match. Goodness, I'm only one person, and elderly besides." she stared at Kratos. "Well, don't just stand there, sonny, help this old woman up!"

"What?" said Kratos. "Ah, of course..." He extended a hand and helped the old lady back to her feet.

"A nice strong grip, this one has," she said to Anna with a wink. "That's a good trait in a man. It means he won't let you go when he needs to hang on to you. And you make such a handsome couple, besides. Ah, yes, reminds me of my dear Paul, Goddess rest his soul, when we were young, he was the most handsome man in our village..."

"Um...Mrs. Baba, ma'am, we really need to get on our way, so..."

"Oh, dear, you don't need to call me Baba, its just something the young folk around here call me because it means 'grandma' in the language of the village I grew up in. My _real_name is Lorene. But anyway, your clothes, yes. You should find traveling clothes over there--I assume you're looking for traveling clothes?"

"Yes, thank you."

They headed off to the corner of the shop that Baba had indicated as the door was thrown open behind them and a flustered blond girl came in. "Oh Baba," she said, I'm glad you're here, James needs a new pair of boots for the ball!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Clara, I'm a tailor, not a shoe maker! You want Mr. Walker down the way!"

Anna laughed. "Wow...everyone's so excited about this ball. It must be really something."

"So it would seem," said Kratos, as he examined an outfit which was on display. "Unfortunately, we do not have time to think about it. I'm sorry."

"No, I know. Its OK. I doubt if I remember how to dance anyway." she laughed, but it was hollow. There was so much pain in that one statement that it almost made Kratos hurt just to hear her say it. Seven years had been taken from her and there was no way for her to ever get it back.

"Kratos, what about this one?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, do you like it?"

"I do. It has pants rather than a skirt, which will make it easier to move quickly. Also, it has a high neckline, and that will be useful in hiding my Cruxis Crystal."

"Hiding your--? Oh, yes, I suppose we'll need to keep it covered up. Most humans don't have expheres. Yes, I think this will do fine. Do you have suitable shoes on?"

Anna smiled shyly. "I'm actually wearing hiking boots under here. I was too clumsy to wear the high heels that matched the dress. I kept falling down. Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Of course not. Besides, it will save us time. I would imagine that Yuan is already getting mad."

"Well, its not like its our fault. That Baba is quite a talkative one..."

They paid for the clothes while Baba muttered something about "...I don't care if the boy is the Governor-General's son...wouldn't matter if he was the Governor-General himself, I can't make something that I don't know how to make..."

Kratos and Anna met up with Yuan, who was indeed angry as Kratos predicted. He lectured them for quite a while until Anna finally fell asleep on Noishe's back where she had been riding. So in silence, the angels and the protozoan kept walking, heading toward their goal, far away in the desert lands.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hehe...Its short. But my mom would kick my ass if she knew I was writing at all. My hand is acting up. I can't even hold onto anything. I need an ice pack. D':  
**

**Kratos: -pops up- She still doesn't own ToS.**

**Me: Yeah, I thought I should say that again since the last time was like in chapter 1.**

**Yuan: And she didn't want to get in trouble.**

**Me: -nods- Yup, cause I'm a good, rule-following fangirl. .**

**Kratos and Yuan: ...F-fangirl?**

**Me: Yesss. -tackles-**

* * *

Later that night, the trio was only halfway to Hakonesia Peak. It was taking them longer to travel because they were trying to stay off the main path as much as possible to avoid being seen.

Anna complained of being tired and so, amongst waves of rants from Yuan ("You've been riding Noishe all day, how can you possibly be tired?"), they sat up camp in a forest.

"Yuck...all these monsters," said Anna, carefully stepping over the carcass of a freshly killed Woods Worm.

"Heh...get used to it, girly. You'll be seeing a lot more of these before we get to Triet," said Yuan, as he cleaned the slime from his weapon.

"My name is not 'girly'. Its Anna," Anna growled at Yuan as she curled up against Noishe to go to sleep. "You'd better remember that. I might get...angry."

"Angry?" said Yuan skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I'm _very_ frightened, I assure you. Kratos, I need to speak to you. In private."

Kratos shook his head. "I can't leave Anna alone."

"No," yawned Anna, "Go ahead. Noishe will protect me, won't you boy?"

Noishe barked.

"Hmm...alright," said Kratos. He began to walk away, but then turned back. "Anna, are you sure you'll..." But she was already asleep.

He sighed. "Guard her well, Noishe," he said before walking to Yuan at the edge of the little clearing.

"She's a heavy sleeper, eh?" said Yuan.

"Yes. But I don't know if this is her true self. I think she may just be regaining her energy. Seven years in a human ranch...I imagine it would really tire you out."

"I would think so," agreed Yuan slowly.

"How..._why_ have we been a part of this, Yuan? For so long?"

"I have actually been asking myself that question a lot lately," replied Yuan, sighing. "I tried to convince myself that I have been doing it for Martel. But that is merely a pathetic excuse. Martel would..."

"Martel would be ashamed of us, Yuan."

"Yes, I...I know. It is for that reason that I am ashamed of myself. But I've been so lonely without her. I cut myself off from you...from everyone, and all these years, I've been sad and so angry. I think...I think I was just blinded by the hate and sorrow. And I thought the best thing to do was to hurt the ones who took her from me-the humans.

"You...you don't know what its like, Kratos," he continued, looking away, "to love someone with all you have, your very heart and soul, only to have them ripped away from you so cruelly. To watch them die in front of you, to see them suffer so terribly, and you...you can't do anything about it. The pain-its unreal." He looked back to Kratos and his eyes were dark and haunted. They brimmed with tears.

"Yuan," Kratos said, "I...I'm so sorry I wasn't there. And then...after I failed to protect her, I couldn't even...I couldn't even save her. I have regretted it every day. Its my fault that she is dead." He sighed. "If I had only known what was going to happen...I...you know I would've never left."

Yuan clapped him on the back. "I know," he said. "And you remember what she said before she...left?" He swallowed. "She said, 'For my sake, please, do not blame each other. Nothing will change even if you do.'"

"Of course I remember."

"Then you understand why I must apologize to you. I have discarded that statement entirely. I'm...sorry, Kratos."

Kratos smiled. "Yuan, I-"

Suddenly, a high scream cut through the night.

"Anna!" they said at the same time.

They dashed back through the brush and jumped into the clearing with their weapons drawn. But the clearing was the same as they had left it. Anna however was on her back, arms flailing. She was still asleep. Her face was tear-stained and sweaty. Noishe paced around her nervously. Yuan and Kratos watched her curiously. She screamed again, loud and frantic. Her chest heaved up and down as she breathed like a frightened rabbit.

"Anna!" Kratos cried, running to her.

"No!" she pleaded, shaking her head from side to side. "No, please! Nooo don't hurt her!!"

"Anna!" Kratos yelled, shaking her.

She didn't wake up. She screamed again, crying someone's name, but he couldn't understand her. "No," she begged. "Nooo!"

He was worried about her. He shook her again, but got no response. So he did the only thing he could think of. He slapped her across the face.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed again. She shook her head franticly from side to side and tried desperately to get away from him.

"She doesn't recognize you!" said Yuan.

Kratos threw him a dark look. "I know that!" he growled. He didn't know what to do. She was beating on him now, with her eyes shut tight. Hitting his chest over and over and trying to push away from him with her feet. He was holding onto her shoulders tightly, but there was power in those little fists and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

He was calling her name over and over but wasn't getting a response. "Yua-Ow!" She had punched him squarely in the chin, causing his head to snap backwards. He tried in vain to capture her flailing fists. "Y-Yuan, do something!"

"Like what?" said Yuan.

"Water! Splash her with water and try to get her to wake up!"

"We don't have any water!"

Kratos growled as he dodged her fist again. "Use a spell. Just do something!"

"Are you mad? She'll be killed!"

"Just do it!"

Yuan hesitated. The only water spell he knew was Spread. But that could prove to be too powerful for her to handle...

"Yuan!" Kratos cried.

Yuan cursed then shouted the spell, "SPREAD!"

As the water pooled around them, Kratos waited for the perfect moment. Then, just as the water spout began to shoot up, he pulled Anna close to him and flipped, so that he was laying with his back on the ground and she was on top of him. "GUARDIAN!" he yelled.

A green energy field sprung up, covering Anna completely, but not quite getting him. The water shot up, filling the clearing, soaking them all and shooting through Kratos. As the water disappeared, Anna came out of her trance.

"What the-?" she said, looking from Kratos who was panting underneath her to Yuan who was leaning against a tree, looking peeved and ringing water out of his ponytail. "Wha-? Why are we all wet?" she asked cautiously as she crawled off of Kratos.

"A-Are you...okay now?" he asked, sitting up and wincing.

"Now?" she said with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Kratos explained everything to her as he walked around popping his back. He wouldn't use a healing spell, because, in all honesty, he didn't want to appear weak in front of Yuan. However, jets of water shooting through your body is not a pleasant thing. It hurt. His back felt like someone had trampled it.

"I see," said Anna sheepishly. "Are you okay? I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"I'm not hurt," he said quickly. "Anyway, don't fret about it. You were asleep; its not as if you meant for it to happen."

"Be that as it may," said Yuan crossly, still ringing water out of his thick hair, "You must try to control yourself. I could've hurt you."

"My, my," Anna said with mock astonishment, "Is that _concern_, Yuan?"

"As a matter of fact," Yuan growled, "It is. And you'd best be thankful for it, _girlie._I care for very few people, so it would be stupid to push your luck."

"Tsk, tsk," said Anna. "I was only playing. Lighten up."

Yuan glared at her.

She sighed. "Alright, alright! I'm sooorrry. You happy now?"

"Humph," humphed Yuan.

Suddenly, Kratos laughed.

Yuan, who hadn't heard Kratos laugh in many long centuries, and Anna, who was just curious, turned to look at him. He laughed again.

"What?" Yuan snapped. "What's so funny?"

"You," said Kratos, smiling.

"What about me?" hissed Yuan.

"You called her by her name."

"What? When?" demanded Yuan, confused.

"We were walking and she screamed, and we both called her name at the same time. _You_ were worried about her too."

"I was not," said Yuan defensively.

"Yes. You were."

"Aw," said Anna. "You were really worried about me?"

"No!" Yuan growled, crossing his arms.

"Thank you, Yuan," said Anna, smiling.

Yuan looked at Kratos, but he had a twinkle in his eye as well.

"I_wasn't_..." he muttered, but the truth was, he had been worried about her. She was defenceless and alone, save for Noishe. Who wouldn't be worried? "Dammit! You both get on my nerves!" He growled, storming out of the clearing.


End file.
